Jealous
by choi eun ha
Summary: cemburu selalu menjalar diam-diam memangut semua khayal merengggut semua akal
1. chapter 1

jealous

chapter 1

sekitar pukul 7 malam, seorang yeoja china bernama Xi Luhan telah bersiap-siap pulang dari kantornya itu.

setelah memastikan bahwa komputernya mati dan memeriksa barangnya kalau-kalau ada yang ketinggalan.

dan setelah semua beres, yeoja itu beranjak dan segera berpamitan pada teman kantornya.

yeoja itu pun segera menuju meja ressepsionis karena kekasihnya akan menjemputnya di sana.

dan tiba tiba di meja resepsionis di hadang oleh seorang yeoja berambut pirang - jessica jung - .

" lu, tunggu sebentar " panggilnya. luhan pun berhenti.

" jess, kamu ngapain sini "

tanya luhan heran melihat yeoja yang menjadi rekan kerja ini masih di sini.

" waitting for calling , but come here luhan " yeoja yang bernama jessica pun menyuruh luhan mendekat.

luhan pun menghampiri yeoja yang bernama jessica itu.

" waeyo, nona jung "

" luhan dengar, _apa yang_ kamu lakukan saat pasanganmu kehilangan minat mendengar cerita ataupun _humormu "_

 _" hmm ... gimana ya jess, mungkin_ _kamu tanyakan langsung saja "_

dengan wajah yang terlihat badmood yeoja bernama jessica itu pun melihat yeoja di samping nya dengan heran.

" mau jalan ya " tanyanya pada luhan sambil melihat luhan atas sampai bawah

" hmm... iya " jawab luhan sambil tersenyum.

" dengan yang kemarin, ya " tanya jessica dengan sidikit menggoda luhan.

" hmmm iya, jess kamu juga di jemput "

yeoja bernama jessica itu pun menggeleng dengan wajah badmood.

" waeyo , baby sica " tanya luhan melihat wajah jessica tampak lesu.

" it's so dark " jawab jessica dengan lesu.

ting! pintu lift terbuka. muncullah dia.

seorang namja berdarah china-kanada bernama Wu Yifan atau Kris Wu dengan tatapan tajamnya itu berdiri di samping lift.

ya ... sudah sesuai dugaan.

dia adalah namjachingu luhan.

" hmm" jessica pun memanding kris dengan tatapan kagumnya.

" _lucky you " desis_ jessica tanpa mengalihkan padangnya dari kris.

luhan pun tersenyum canggung.

" bye jess , _enjoy your weekend "_ ucap luhan cepat dan berjalan ke arah kris.

dan jessica masih melihat kris dengan tatapan kagumnya.

yeoja china itu segera berjalan menuju ke samping lift dan menemui kris.

" chagi ... " sapa luhan dari kejauhan dan berjalan menuju ke arah kris.

kris tersenyum.

kris adalah namja tampan yang berhasil merebut hati luhan.

mereka sudah bersama sejak senior high school.

dengan wajah tampan blesteran china-kanada dan juga tubuh atlentisnya.

terkadang luhan panas dingin di samping kris.

luhan menggadeng tangan kris.

dan dua sejoli itu pun memasuki lift.

dan segera luhan menekan tombol G

dan di dalam suasananya menjadi panas.

di dalam lift kris melepaskan tangan luhan dan itu yang membuat luhan kesal.

beberapa detik suasana tampak hening antara luhan dan kris.

" nona Xi , kenapa kamu tidak mau turun sendiri sih " ucap kris dengan nada sedikit kesal.

memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

tiba-tiba raut wajah namja itu pun berubah.

tanpa sadar yeoja itu pun mengerutkan kening.

" selalu seperti ini " batin luhan yang heran dengan perubahan sikap kris.

" luhan dengar, aku malas berurusan dengan security kantor mu ini. " ujar kris dengan sedikit kesal

"mereka memeriksa ku seakan akan aku ini teroris "

" kris dengar , mereka kan hanya menjalankan tugas "

" aku kan sering ke sini.

mana mungkin mereka tidak hafal tapi ya sudahlah aku tak mau membahasnya " kata kris dengan raut wajah kesal.

" ada apa dengan namja ini " batin luhan binggung dengan sikap kris akhir-akhir ini.

dua sepasang kekasih itu pun menuju tempat mobil kris berada.

kris pun masuk ke mobilnya denga ogah-ogahan dan bahkan tak membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya.

luhan pun membuka pintu untuknya sendiri.

di dalam mobil kris terdapat banyak sekali barang - barang dan map kursi penumpang di depan.

luhan menatap heran pada kris sejak kapan namja di samping nya ini adalah orang yang berantakan.

luhan sangat mengenal kris.

dan kris adalah namja yang benci segala hal yang berantakan.

satu hal yang di percaya luhan.

kris berubah.

" mian " ujar kris sambil bergegas membereskan barangnya itu dan melemparnya begitu saja ke jok belakang

saat sedang membersihkan barang nya itu.

hidung luhan tak sengaja menyentuh bahu kris.

hidung sempat mencium wangi yang asing.

" ada apa ini " batin luhan.

dua sepasang kekasih pun menuju restoran favorit mereka.

sebuah restoran prancis yang berada di daerah gangnam.

dan suasana di restoran itu pun di diperkirakan keduanya.

restoran itu pun penuh dan mereka harus mengantri tempat duduk.

" mau makan saja susah " ucap kris pelan dengan wajah kesal.

" lagi-lagi kebiasaan baru " batin luhan

" wae... kris " tanya luhan dengan binggung

"kita ke restoran china saja ya" ajak kris sambil melihat sekeliling nya yang bahkan tidak ada tempat duduk kosong.

luhan pun memperhatikan wajah kesal kris.

" tapi kris, ini kan restoran favorit kita " ucap luhan merasa keberatan kalau mereka pindah restoran.

" tapi kan itu dulu " jawab kris enteng

luhan pun mendegus kesal.

"baiklah " ucap luhan pelan.

luhan berubah mengalah dan menghindari perdebatan dengan kekasihnya kris.

mereka pun menuju restoran china itu dan ternyata lokasinya tak jauh dari posisi mereka semula.

dan ternyata suasana nya tak jauh berbeda.

namun di sana mereka pun duduk di kursi yang paling pojok.

karena itulah tempat yang tersisa.

keduanya pun hanya memesan siomay daging kukus dan lemon tea.

kris yang tampak melahap makanan dengan kurang bersemangat.

sedangkan luhan memakan makanan dengan ogah-ogahan dan malah memperhatikan namja hadapannya.

luhan merasa kris berbeda dari kris yang dulu.

sebagai seorang yeoja, luhan merasakannya.

kris memang di samping nya tapi pikiran nya entah kemana

" kri ... " panggil luhan

panggilan luhan pun terputus karena tiba tiba ponsel kris berdering.

nada dering nya adalah Exo ' my answer '

" hai " ujar kris riang di teleponnya

" _lag_ u romantis

sejak kapan kris mengunakan lagu seperti itu sebagai nada deringnya.

dan bahkan raut wajahnyab berubah menjadi bersemangat.

apa-apaan ini " batin luhan.

yeoja itu pun memperhatikan namja di hadapan dengan penuh tanya.

kris yang merasa diperhatikan saat sedang menerima telepon pun memalingkan tubuhnya.

" dia bahkan bicara dengan nada rendah dan mematikan ponselnya di depanku " batin luhan sambil terus memperhatikan kris.

"apa- apaan ini kris " batin luhan dengan raut wajah kesal.

" apa mungkin kris ... tidak mungkin " batin luhan lagi.

wajah kris pun terlihat jauh lebih ceria.

" siapa " tanya luhan penuh curiga.

" teman kantor " jawab kris cepat.

" _pembohong " batin luhan._

yeoja itu pun semakin curiga pada kekasihnya itu.

tiba-tiba yeoja cina itu pun ingin tahu nada dering yang di gunakan kekasihnya saat dia menghubunginya.

dengan diam-diam yeoja itu pun menggambil ponsel yang berada di tasnya dan menekan nomor kekasihnya itu.

beberapa detik kemudian terdengar lagu psy ' _gangnam style '_ begitu nyaring.

kris pun tersentak dan segera melihat ke arah ponselnya.

" apa- apaan sih, lu ... "

kris pun menaikan sebelah alisnya.

" hanya ingin tahu nada dering ku "

kris pun hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah yeoja nya ini.

luhan yang tampak sangat kesal pun tiba-tiba berdiri.

" kris, aku mau pulang "

" wae ... luhan , makanan mu belum kau habiskan "

" I DONT LIKE IT "

" kalau tidak suka kenapa harus pesen sih " tukas kris.

" lagi-lagi masalah sepele memicu pertengkaran " batin luhan.

" Ok, kita pulang "ucap kris berusaha meredam amarahnya.

tanpa menunggu kris.

luhan pun keluar dari restoran itu.

kris pun segera meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja dan menyusul luhan dengan tergopoh-gopoh dengan ekspesi yang sulit di artikan.

" luhan " panggil kris dan luhan pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

mereka sekarang sudah berada di luar restoran.

" kamu kenapa sih " tanya kris dengan kesal melihat tingkah luhan yang seperti anak kecil.

" tuan WU , kau yang kenapa " tanya luhan dengan menatap tajam ke arah kris.

" kau kan yang tadi tiba-tiba ingin pulang " ujar kris heran.

" baiklah, kita bicarakan besok saja "

" tidak luhan ... , aku ingin bicara sekarang "

luhan pun merasakan firasat buruk.

" aku lelah dengan hubungan kita " ucap kris pelan sambil menutup kedua matanya.

" What , maksudmu "

tanya luhan yang tak percaya perkataan namja di hadapannya.

" aku lelah dengan hubungan kita yang selalu saja seperti ini "

" kris dengar , kita bahkan baru memulai nya 2 minggu lalu "

" luhan kau yang harus mendengarku.

ya kita memang baru memulainya, sejak 2 minggu lalu memang kita saling bertemu tapi tidak ada kemajuan dan kau selalu ... "

kris pun seakan ragu melanjutkan perkataannya.

" selalu apa "

" Xi Luhan , apa kau tak merasa hubungan kita selalu tegang.

lu , seharusnya cinta tidak seperti ini "

" kenapa "

" lu ... jujur saja aku tak tahu sebabnya ".

" apa kau menyukai yeoja lain" tuduh luhan.

kris pun salah tingkah, lalu namja itu pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

" luhan dengar, sejak terakhir kita putus, aku mengenal seorang yeoja lain dan aku menyukainnya "

" itu 8 bulan lalu "

kris pun mengangguk.

" lalu kenapa kamu setuju kita kembali "

" luhan , ku pikir ini akan lain dan aku berpikir tak ada salahnya memberi mu kesempatan kan "

" kau mempermainkan aku , kris wu "

kris tidak menjawab.

" seperti apa dia , kris "

" luhan , aku tak mau membandingkan "

" ayolah ... kris "

" aku tak mau salah bicara dan membuat mu sakit.

mengerti lah luhan. "

" gwaenchana kris , meski menyakitkan aku mau tau ... " " baiklah " kris menelan ludah nya.

" umurnya 20 tahun , cantik,manis, dia mengerti aku "

" aku juga mengerti kamu, kris "

" tapi tidak seperti dia "

setelah mengucapkan itu kris pun seperti menyesa.

kalimat kris itu berhasil membungkam mulut luhan dan membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

" lu , aku tidak ... " kris berusaha melarat kalimatnya tadi.

" jadi kamu mau kita berakhir" tanya luhan memotong kalimat kris.

" itu lebih baik bukan "

" _just for you, kris "_ batin luhan.

" seharusnya kamu bilang ada yeoja yang kau, kris "

" maaf, luhan sudah menyakiti mu "

" baiklah kita sampai di sini, kris wu "

" luhan , ini yang terbaik "

yeoja itu pun bergegas meninggalkan kekasih yang sekarang menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

" lu , biarkan aku mengantar mu "

" tak perlu, kris "

" luhan , jangan keras kepala ini sudah malam "

" aku tahu, tapi apa peduli mu"

yeoja itu pun segera memaggil taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depannya.

setelah taksi itu berhenti, luhan pun langsung masuk ke dalam nya

setelah menyebutkan alamat rumahnya dan dengan segera taksi itu pun berjalan menuju alamat tersebut.

luhan bahkan mengacuhkan panggilan kris yang berusaha mengetuk pintu taksi yang di naiki luhan.

" _psy pantas saja " batin luhan._

 _tbc_


	2. sumarry

jealous

cast :

exo member

akan bertambah dengan berjalannya cerita

main pair : krishan slight kristao hunhan , chanbaek, kaisoo

warning :

Gs for uke

summary :

putus nyambung ...

selama 14 tahun kris dan luhan mereka pacaran.

mereka telah putus sebanyak 4 kali.

jika kali ini kris yang menyatakan putus, apakah salah jika luhan berharap kembali.

tapi sehari setelah berpisah dengan luhan, kris sudah menggandeng huang zitao sebagai kekasihnya.

tak main main, zitao yang lebih muda dengan segala kelebihannya.

dan bagaimana genius nya hidup memberikan luhan masalah.

akankah kris akan kembali pada luhan.

atau akankah kris dan kyungsoo berpisah.

akankah luhan melupakan kris.


End file.
